


My Cherie Amour

by kayr0ss



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Akko and Amanda are up to no good, Diana gets a bit tipsy, F/F, It's all just cute and, Reunion / Fomal Event Thing, so fucking cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayr0ss/pseuds/kayr0ss
Summary: When Akko wondered about how Diana behaved drunk, she thought maybe Diana would come on to her. Or poetically declare her love. Or maybe even pass out on the spot, adorably in need of care.She didn’t expect to be dancing to Stevie Wonder.





	My Cherie Amour

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, guys, I 150% recommend that you listen to My Cherie Amour by Stevie Wonder (1969) [yes lol specifically that version] to get a better feel of the fic because I am honestly just swooning.

Three glasses of wine, an obligatory shot of tequila, and a scotch on the rocks.

Akko had been keeping track.

Diana’s alcohol consumption for the night was impressive, and that the blonde hardly looked affected was just _little_ bit frustrating. Akko watched as her date caught up with Hannah and Barbara a few paces away, looking calm and collected as ever. She glanced at her own bottle of beer, sighing because this is barely her second one and she was already feeling a little woozy.

Maybe she _shouldn’t_ have taken that obligatory tequila shot. _Damnit, Amanda!_

Their a-year-after-graduation reunion was a semi-formal affair; it was also the most relaxed they’ve ever been within the Luna Nova school grounds. The return of the Magic Age meant enrollees, and enrollees meant the school could afford small luxuries they haven’t been able to—and so, here they were, milling about in the castle’s grand hall with cocktails, dinner, and familiar chatter.

“O’Neil!”

All _too_ familiar chatter. Akko smiled, watching as Professor Finnelan attempted to shoo Amanda away from the punch bowl.

“There’s _already_ a bar! You don’t need to spike the punch!”

“When have I ever done something because I needed to!” Amanda laughed, running away with a half-empty bottle of gin. She saw the sporty witch stride towards her, and Akko beamed at her mischievously.

“Stop looking so lonely, Kagari,” Amanda grinned, poking at Akko’s forehead.

“Stop trying to get everyone drunk,” the brunette giggled.

“You don’t actually mean that. I mean have you ever even _seen_ Diana drunk?”

“I’m not going to pretend I haven’t wondered,” Akko admitted.

“Then, I’m not going to pretend I haven’t been passing her drinks all night.”

“Amanda!”

“Hey!” Amanda shrugged, “Professor Croix has been trying to make a pass at Professor Ursula, Lotte has been asking for Karaoke, and Jasminka… well.”

The brunette craned her neck to see Jasminka looking perfectly normal and sharing a slice of cake with Constanze.

“I’m partly convinced she’s immune to liquor.”

Akko nodded in wonder, “I totally get what you mean.”

“In any case, you can’t say my master plan isn’t working,” the other witched crossed her arms, looking very much pleased. “I mean what if Diana is an _aggressive_ drunk,” she winked exaggeratedly, and Akko began to blush at her innuendo, “or a talkative drunk who won’t stop gushing about you— _or—_ maybe a throw-up-on-my-shirt-and-pass-out drunk?”

Akko broke out laughing, playfully imagining the different kinds of Dianas and entertaining the idea of finding out. She had a glint in her red eyes, and with a determined look to Amanda, she snickered, “let’s pour the other half into the iced tea.”

A familiar hand slipped into hers from behind, and Akko tensed when she felt fingers interlace with her own, “should I be worried about the mischievous looks on your faces?”

“Diana!” Akko squeaked, caught red-handed.

“We can at least guarantee no explosions?” Amanda grinned.

Diana raised an eyebrow, shooting Amanda a look she had perfected from four years of keeping the American witch in line.

“Say, Diana, feeling a little flushed?”

Akko watched as the blonde took a sip of scotch—wait, was that a new glass? She looked so completely _okay,_ and Akko resigned herself to the fact that Diana had impossibly high tolerance. It might not have been as impressive as Jasminka’s, but that woman was on a whole new level altogether. She fell into familiar chatter, snickering under her breath while Amanda tried to bait something embarrassing out of Diana. Of course, nothing worked, so Akko settled on appreciating the simplicity of her date’s outfit. A white button up blouse, high-waisted cream slacks and heels. It was a contrast to her own red dress, but she supposed she and Diana have always been stark contrasts of each other. When Amanda excused herself to join her former roommates, Akko felt an arm around her waist and chuckled when Diana held her from behind.

“ _Someone_ missed me after ten minutes of being away,” she teased.

“Perhaps,” Diana mumbled. To Akko’s surprise, Diana’s head fell onto her shoulder and her other arm had done away with her glass to wrap around the brunette’s torso as well. Akko tilted her head, reluctantly pulling away and turning in Diana’s arms before—she noticed pink-tinged cheeks.

Akko’s face broke into a victorious grin, “you’re looking red.”

Diana opened her mouth as if to say something, and then promptly shut it closed, nearly losing her balance when she tried to step closer to Akko.

The brunette laughed, catching Diana by her hands, grinning like a school girl because _she gets to see Diana act silly_! “How long have you been faking it?”

“I wasn’t.”

Akko chortled, rolling her eyes. “Can you not? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“And give O’Neil the satisfaction?”

“Oh my _god,”_ Akko wanted to face-palm, but she also _really_ wanted to see this play out, “you’re _that_ kind of drunk.”

“I am _not_.”

“Mhmm,” Akko smiled affectionately, lifting a hand to Diana’s cheek, “let’s take a seat. I’m getting pretty dizzy myself, and I can actually _admit_ it.”

She could see Constanze shuffle towards the sound booth, with Amanda looking smug from the Green Team’s table. The little Stanbot manning the turntable nodded its cute, rectangular head and after fiddling with a few buttons the ambient classical music was switched up to old, cheesy songs.

Akko found herself pleasantly surprised while she led Diana to their table by the hand. A Stevie Wonder classic was on, and it looked like they were trying to bait Chariot and Croix into a slow dance.

The tell-tale melody in what sounded like a flute, along with the muted bass and some jazz guitar seems to have put a certain blonde in a pleasant trance.

“Akko,” Diana softly called. “I quite enjoy this song.”

She looked at Diana with raised eyebrows, “I didn’t think you’d be the 70’s type. My parents _love_ this song.”

“My mother enjoyed it as well,” Diana’s grip on her hands was suspiciously firm, and Akko found herself swallowing.

_My cherie amour, lovely as a summer day_

“Diana?” Akko nervously chuckled.

“Indulge me?” Diana’s speech was still put together, albeit a little bit slurred. They didn’t make it anywhere near the table. Diana was pulling them towards—

The dance floor?

_My cherie amour, distant as the milky way_

“You’ve definitely drank too much,” the brunette muttered incredulously, shooting Diana a look that read ‘please don’t!’.

The tempo wasn’t as slow as she expected. The snare had a little bit of funk, and the bass notes and dreamy, high-pitched strings went well together. The couple was at the edge of the dance floor, and Akko was thankful because for _once_ her life she could her feel her cheeks burn at the thought of being the center of attention. Diana looked pretty red, but her eyes were on Akko’s—and nowhere else—and if that was any indication, the blush was probably just her scotch.

“If you don’t stop looking at me like that, I might melt,” Akko groaned, brows furrowing in feigned defiance as Diana’s hand clumsily gripped onto hers. There was another hand at her waist, and Akko wrapped her fingers behind the back of the blonde’s neck. There was no backing down, it seems, and they were already swaying in four-four measure.

They were going to get teased until the end of time, but for Akko this was a pleasant surprise. Diana liked to dance to Stevie Wonder. _What a thought._ Her footfalls were a little clumsy, and it was one of those rare occasions that Akko seemed to have a better grip on things than her partner did. She felt Diana’s hand inch downwards, appreciating the sway of her hips, and Akko tried not swoon while she massaged Diana’s nape. The chorus rolled in. Diana sighed, licking her lips, looking absolutely smitten while she leaned in and—

“My cherie amour—”

Akko was going to _faint._

“—pretty little one that I adore,”

Diana was _singing_ and if Akko wasn’t completely absorbed by the moment, she might have noticed her friends gawking from the tables at their endearingly clumsy attempt at a dance.

She also didn’t want to blow her own horn, but _by Jennifer_ , Diana looked so _in love._

And Akko _felt_ it too.

“You’re the only girl my heart beats for,” Diana leaned forward, whispering the words against Akko’s temple and her breath was tinged with the fumes of alcohol.

Akko didn’t mind.

“How I wish that you were mine.”

Their clasped hands were disentangled, and Akko’s arms were around Diana’s neck. The brunette leaned back to give Diana a teasing look, “am I not already?” She moved her hands from behind the blonde’s neck to cup her face, and on a whim, Akko stepped up to her tiptoes and—

“Eep!”

Diana side-stepped, looking flustered and a little out of breath, “A—Akko. We’re at the dancefloor and it is hardly the appropriate time to—”

The brunette rolled her eyes, feeling too affectionate to actually be mad, “ _Mou!_ I can’t believe you. You drink a bit too much, drag me to dance, _sing_ to me, and don’t let me give you one, _teeny tiny_ kiss?”

But Diana was Diana, and she was never one for public displays of affection—despite all the wine. Akko took her by the hands, smiling at her with a mixture of love and mischief while she led her away from the dancefloor, away from prying eyes.

Besides, what a waste of a good song.

—

Constanze caught a pair hiding behind one of the great hall’s pillars, but she looked away. Both out of respect and a general sense of ‘I-don’t-want-too-see-it’.

It would have been captivating sight, though, with Akko’s hands in Diana’s hair while the blonde whispered the last chorus against her lips.

_Oh, cherie amour_

_Pretty little one that I adore_

_You’re the only one my heart beats for_

_Can’t believe that you are mine_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look this was 100% self-indulgent cheesy shit LOL I can’t get the image of them dancing to that song [pls listen to it omg] out of my head I am dying.
> 
> Also sorry Mr. Wonder I changed the last line! It’s actually ‘How I wish that you were mine’ but ya knoowwww that one fits better 
> 
> Side note: sorry I didn’t get to work on the prompts [for u tumblr ppl] today! I’ll get it back on track tomorrow [along with working on the 2nd chapter of Appointments woo]. I’ll be starting a new job on the 22nd! And I’m honestly a bit intimidated with regards to getting to finish fics [granted that I’m also working on this slow-ass InoSaku multichap from back in 2016 o_o] but anyway yeah so that’s what’s up with me hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
